Not a Hero's Happy Ending
by RainingLilies
Summary: She couldn't be gone. She couldn't. What had happened? The last few minutes were a blur. He could hear people crowding around him, suffocating him. Their words buzzed around him, like millions of bees. He made the mistake of looking down. Clutched tightly in his hand was a bloody knife. What? He looked at her body, than back at the knife. Finally it clicked, and he began to cry.
1. Teaser

**Lily: Hello again! This is not a cliché Chaos story! I literally read through the entire section of Chaos fics, just to make sure mine was not cliché. But some of the things in here break my heart... ): I am leaving you in suspense, though! :) DO NOT YELL AT ME TO UPDATE! Instead, just tell me if you like it! This teaser will not reveal any of the events, nor will it reveal the pairing. Enjoy!**

* * *

She knew.

She knew, and it broke her heart.

She knew that no matter how she felt, how _they _felt, his heart wasn't hers.

His heart would never be hers.

She knew why.

She ignored it.

She hoped it would go away.

She should have known better.

Things like that didn't just _go away_.

She loved him.

She loved his eyes. Strong but fragile, empty but full. Like glass.

She loved his smile. Kind but hesitant. The kind of smile that would make you want to grin back.

She loved his heart. But it wasn't hers to love.

It hurt, but she couldn't help loving him.

How could you help loving him?

Sometimes it seemed as if they'd get past this, this, give and take.

Sometimes he'd do something, just because he knew it made her happy.

Sometimes he'd give her this smile, like they had a secret.

But no matter, for his heart wasn't hers.

She knew that no matter what, his heart would always belong to someone else.

She was lucky, she decided.

That girl he loved.

His dead lover down in Asphodel.

* * *

**How was it? Bad, good horrible? Should I just delete this story? Please tell me! Also, have a very nice Winter Break! (I couldn't care less about time zones :) )**


	2. A Trial

**Lily: OMG I GOT THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! (: MY CHEST FEELS LIKE BUBBLES ARE BEING VICOUSLY SQUEEZED OUT OF ME BUT IN A GOOD WAY! Okay, enough about me, let's talk about this chapter. So, I know a lot of you are wondering about the pairing, (I'm looking at you, people who PMed me and ranted about me not revealing the pairing.) This chapter should explain **_**everything… ooooohhhh…**_

**Reviews:**

**Iswim: Thanks! I know it was a bit confusing, but everything should have cleared up in this chapter.**

**Catqstar: That's the point! I want to haunt you at night… Okay, its getting creepy now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Olympian Court: 6:00 pm NY Time:

"Perseus Jackson, you have been accused of the murder of five half-bloods. How do you plead?" Zeus's voice thundered through the halls of his palace.

The gods glowered down upon the broken body kneeling before them. Well, all except one. "Stop!" Aphrodite's voice rang out. "You are condemning an innocent boy!" Percy looked up at this, silently pleading her to _just let him take the blame._

Athena glowered at her. "Of course, _you_ of all people would support him. You probably think this is all _so romantic! _Well I have news for you, b****. If they weren't together, if she hadn't _trusted _him, she would still be- be… She stuttered and looked down.

Percy felt tears cloud his eyes as he remembered how she'd looked with the blood leaking out of her, the light fading from her eyes. Athena was right, it _was _his fault. And he hated himself for it.

Aphrodite sighed through her nose, and tried again, but Athena cut her off once more. Finally, she gave up and flashed away, sending a telepathic "_I'm so sorry"_ to the prisoner.

"I ask you once more, how do you plead?" Zeus repeated. "Guilty." Percy whispered through cracked lips.

"Then I sentence you, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon (His father winced at this, unable to believe this _monster _used to be his beautiful baby boy), minor god of tides, foals, sword-fighting, and loyalty, to exile, and eventual fading.

Percy didn't even flinch, just nodded silently. "Goodbye." Zeus last words to him were laced with contempt, and _anger_. Percy bowed his head, the events of the past month flashing through his head as the light enveloped him, taking him away from everything he'd ever known…

* * *

New York City: 4:30 pm NY Time:

Chaos strolled through the streets of New York, adjusting her pale pink scarf as she walked. She smiled as she watched a little girl skip along the street, holding a balloon.

Of all the planets she and her older sister, Order, had created, Earth was her favorite. It was _far _more evolved than the other worlds.

Yes, she had created them, but after that, they had left them alone, as a sort of experiment. Earth was only planet that she had gifted with gods, beings of less power, who ruled over the mortals.

Across the street, she could see a man being mugged. She winced as she saw it, pity for the man filling her violet eyes. She wished she could do something, but she had promised herself that she would not use her powers for insignificant things, and sadly, this fell under that category.

She turned her head sharply, her long black tresses bouncing as she did so, trying to pretend she didn't see it. Instead, she found herself looking at a boy, no more than 17, lying on the ground of an alley.

She frowned. He looked perfectly healthy. She found herself studying him, his tan, messy black hair, how peaceful he looked despite his grimy surroundings.

_I'll just… duck into the alley for a second. It's too crowded. _She found herself making excuses to get closer to him. What was wrong with her? But she walked into the alley anyway.

She had never felt like this before. Every moment she spent with him was painful, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

With a start, she noticed he was flickering. She jumped, than settled down again. He continued flickering, almost disappearing sometimes.

Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her, and walked closer, so close she could see a small line of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed he was glowing slightly. Was he… one of those Greek gods? He looked as if he was fading.

What was his story? Why did he end up passed out in an alleyway? She was longing to find out, with every fibre of her being. Fine, call her nosy.

So should she? She loved using her powers, but she would be breaking her oath, not to mention it was a _bit _nosy.

Before she could lose her nerve, she placed two fingers on his forehead, but jumped back in surprise. His skin was ice cold,

Once again, she placed her fingers on his forehead, only shuddering at the contact, and closed her eyes, spiraling into the past…

* * *

**Lily: DUN DUN DUN! Okay, I know that was short, but don't blame me, blame my timetable that doesn't really have **_**any **_**wiggle room. Again, thank you to all you reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. I honestly didn't expect to get this much publicity!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that! *very strange twirly bow***

**Lily**


	3. I'M SO SORRY!

**Lily: Hi guys! Umm… I'm really sorry about this.**

**I will be leaving Fanfiction. Wait! Before you get out the pitchforks, let me explain!**

**Due to some incidents in my life, and other difficulties, I am forced to abandon you! ): ):**

**Don't worry! I will be continuing all the fics on Wattpad, under the same username, RainingLilies!**

**(And maybe some new fics! XD)**

**Love you all, and farewell!**

**3333333333**

**-Lily**

**(Remember, THE TRUTH IS A LEMON MERINGUE! XD)**


End file.
